High speed inkjet marking devices for large sized cut sheets are particularly constrained using contemporary systems with regard to production output, media type and image quality. Systems that handle such large sized cut sheets can use an oversized media platen to support the sheet during the marking process, but placement and registration of the sheet on the platen requires precision. Also, once the sheet is moved into the desired registration position, that position must be reliability maintained. However, such large sheets are particularly difficult to manipulate into and maintain in proper registration upon the platen, particularly if it is a moveable platen.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for and method of registering and clamping a sheet of substrate media on a media platen for handling in a printing system that overcomes the various shortcomings of the prior art.